fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunama Kinsha
'Sunama Kinsha ''(金砂砂魔, Kinsha Sunama; lit. "Gold Dust, Sand Demon") ' is a wandering independent mage TBA~ Appearance Personality Relationship History Magic and Abilities 'Sand Devil Slayer Magic (砂の滅神魔法, Suna no Metsuaku Mahō; lit. "Grit Devil Slaying Magic") ''': Sand Devil Slayer Magic is a Caster, Lost, and finally, a subsection of Devil Slayer Magic which utilizes the element of sand. It allows the user to produce and control sand and by extension, even entire deserts. This unique Slayer Magic allows the user to generate sand and control sand particles around them for various purposes. The user has absolute authority and control over the sand that he produces and can influence naturally occurring sand to a limited degree. The user can also create sand in his immediate environment or simply increase the amount of sand he's manipulating by using his own generated sand to crush larger rocks, minerals and boulders; this allows him to produce greater amount of sand though this ability largely depends on his surroundings. The user can further add granular particles of different origin by crushing different kind of minerals and moving the finer particles along with their sand; allowing them to alter the nature of their so called sand attacks. For close combat purposes the user can create a flexible but extremely durable layer of hardened sand around their arms and feet to enhance the damage and perniciousness of their strikes. In addition, the users are abnormally resistant if not completely immune to attacks involving the use of sand, slit and other finer particles and can walk through them without taking any form of damage or being dehydrated. It also allows the users to surround themselves in sand for defensive or offensive purposes, becoming almost untouchable and granting them the ability to glide through surfaces that contains sand. Like any other slayer, the slayer's of this particular element can consume sand or any naturally occurring granular material, replenish their lost strength and heal minor injuries at an accelerated rate. By bombarding an enemy with his sand, he can essentially remove moisture from their body, this instantly causes the victims to have an increased thirst, dry mouth, confusion and also drastically effects their magic employing ability. However, unlike mainstream slayer abilities which are generally for simply destroying/slaying, better known as the power of "destruction", this rare slayer magic offer's one the power of "creation" or at least that's how Sunama describes it, as by charging up a certain spell, she can trade away the carbon and nitrogen atoms of a victim's body for silicon and calcium atoms, thus essentially turning their bodies into something that closely resembles a coarser version of naturally occurring slit; this mystical process is known as transmogrification and is so far unique to the Sand Devil Slayers' who have mastered this magic. As mentioned before, the users can control the aspects of the deserts, from the purely physical ones to conceptual ones; much like Green Magic users, which involves the manipulation of nature and allows the user to create plants and vegetation, this magic allows the user to create deserts by tapping into something called "The Grey" (a force which constantly tries to overpower The Green; The Green is the source of both Green Magic and Great Tree Arc) and can instantly turn an entire region into a barren desert. The ability to turn the battlefield into a desert always benefits the user as they themselves are able to adapt to desert conditions, including both hot and cold deserts, gaining both cold and heat resistance, accelerated excessive heat removing removal, enhanced lung capacity, greater moisture retaintivity and greater resistance to toxins; as desert house some of the deadliest creatures. Users who have mastered the ability to control this magical sand can also alter the size of individual sand particles, hence giving them the ability to make them smaller and allowing the sand particles to easily enter the victim's body through pores in their skin. Sadistic users such as Sunama uses this ability to it's best by implanting sand into opponents' body and manipulating them like puppets. She can control all of their motor functions as long as there are enough sand particles present in the victim's body. The sand produced by the user act as an extension of them and can practically react at a speed faster than the speed of thought for the finest human mage for simple functions (which would be comparable to that of speed of sound in air, if not slightly greater) and is directly tied to his automatic reflexes, that is to say that even when not prepared, if the user thinks of someone as a threat around them, the sand that they produce will, on his mental command attack that very person if he/she is within the range of this attack. This ability is further perfected by the Sand Devil's Intuition. Lastly, like molding magic users, the user can create solid constructs out of his respective element, which in this case, is sand. Equipment Trivia